Sword Art Online: Blue
by vanfrancisco24
Summary: This is a alternate story of where Eugeo's fluctlight somehow managed to survive and has been reincarnated as UK's first Cyber-Operative, Eugeo "Blue" Gray of the Special Air Service.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Note: This Alternate story takes place after the Alicization Arc

"You do know that you have no options left Mr. Seijirou?" The British man in a clad black suit said while drinking his tea.

"What do you mean Mr. Ainsley?" Kikuoka said while arranging his glasses.

"Well you see, since that little project of yours causes quite a stir in the UN, not to mention that government of you doesn't seem to trust you much now." The British man said and kikuoka looked at him in a serious manner.

"How about this, I can clean that mess of yours but in exchange of giving that little project of yours." Ainsley offered.

"Why do you want this project much Mr. Ainsley?" Kikuoka replied.

"The ministry of defense has their own reasons you see and that I cannot share you."

"What if I say no?" Kikuoka said in a daring tone.

"Well it's your choice, Mr. Seijuro if you want to refuse. However, your government will surely abolish that well-earned project of yours in a nick of time."

"Well if you decline the offer, it's fine" Ainsley then stood up and about to reach the door.

"wait.. perhaps we can make the arrangements under a few conditions?" Kikuoka said and Mr. Ainsley looked back at him.

"Sure, your call Mr. Seijuro, what are your conditions?" Ainsley returned to his seat.

"about the conditions..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation to the Project

**Chapter 2**

**Marcus POV**

"Is Mr. Marcus Enfield here?" The HR secretary spoke.

"Yes ma'am?" I said in a nervous tone.

"Please proceed to the HR office for your _final interview_" the secretary said firmly then left.

After a few minutes of finding the room, I entered the HR office and saw a man in his 60s waiting inside the room.

'_I assume he must be the Interviewer today'_

"Mr. Enfield, have a seat"

The interviewer said and I sat down.

"Are you ready for your final interview?" The interviewer asked me.

"Actually... I am a little bit nervous you see sir..." I said in a nervous tone.

"Don't be, you should be confident since only a few can pass the 2nd interview." The interviewer said.

"Anyways let's start"

"As you know, the ministry of defense is in need of AI researchers."

"Yes sir"

"I assume you are one of the secretive types of employees in terms of work?" The interviewer asked with a stern voice.

"Yes sir" I said in confidence.

"I can give you time to think things more about this job because once you enter, things will become different for you. There will be tons of bad things that will happen eventually."

The interviewer said in serious tone.

'Wait. Bad things? That was not even written in the job description'

"Bad things?"

"I'll be quite honest with you; the job is a quite confidential one. So, I suggest you think more about this decision" the interviewer said.

"Anyways let's proceed to the next question, you have a Master's degree in Computer Science most specifically on AI Development?" The interviewer asked and I nodded.

"Care to tell me more?" The interviewer asked.

"Well I have been developing AI's for quite some time now. The last AI that I have involved developing with is an AI for Medical purposes."

"Interesting." The interviewer said.

"How many have you developed so far Mr. Enfield?" The interviewer asked.

"So far, I only developed for about 2 AI's including the one I mentioned sir".

"Ok good, so far you seem to be qualified enough for the job."

"So, that's all of the questions, have you decided now?" The interviewer said.

"Yes sir"

"What is your decision then?"

"I'll accept the job."

"Congratulations Mr. Enfield, Welcome to Project _BLUE EYES_ Development team." The interviewer congratulated me.

"My name is Dr. Robert Thomas Gray, the lead researcher of this project"

'_Wait. Robert Thomas Gray? The ever-so legendary AI researcher and famous author R.T Gray'_

"Woah, never thought I meet you in person Mr. Gray" I said in an enthusiastic way.

"I apologize to my enthusiasm sir; all your fans never-ever see you in person not even in the internet sir"

"Well young man, I have my own reasons in not showing myself in public" Mr. Gray said.

"Glad to be working with you side by side sir." I said and offered a handshake to Mr. Gray.

"Pleasure is mine too, young man" He accepted the handshake.

"Let's get on to the business, shall we?" Mr. Gray said in a serious tone and I nodded in approval.

"This top-secret project, codename _BLUE EYES_, is a project for developing the Regiment's first AI Operative"

"However, the Ministry of Defense gave us a very small budget in this project since this project is still on its first week of progress." Mr. Gray said.

"They will provide all the hardware and software needed for this project. However, there will be only five of us in this development team."

"Our area of operations will be located in Stirling Lines in Hereford."

"Stirling Lines? As in the headquarters of the SAS?"

"Yes, the ministry of defense wanted the project to be a confidential one and also the 22nd SAS Regiment will be a key point for the progress of the project."

"The ministry of the defense gave us 1 week to settle all our personal things before leaving for Herefordshire since this project will be a long one." Mr. Gray said.

"Once we arrive in Stirling Lines, we will start the development of this project. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, we will meet again next week, for now settle your personal things this week."

"noted sir"


	3. Chapter 3: The Smoke Men

Chapter 3: The smoke men

In a abandoned building, a player is waiting for an enemy to come out.

"Any signs of enemy activity?" He heard his teammate in his radio comms.

"No signs yet, damn I'm starting to get bored waiting for enemies."

"Dude, ever fought against the smoke men?"

"You mean that creepy 5-man squad that always shit creeps on people on SquadJam? Yeah I heard of them."

"Man, those people are scary as f*ck, both PvP and PvE."

"I know right? Last time I fought against those guys, the last thing I knew, I just got stabbed from behind and its over for my squad."

"The most scary among those guys is the one holding Desert Eagle"

"Yeah that guy can wipe out a whole squad by himself, sometimes I even wondered if he is a goddamn cheater or what."

"You know the saying man, 'When the smoke comes out, a squad gets taken out' "

"Say what's the strat-" The communications was cut.

"What the fuck?"

"Yo dude, what happened?" his other teammate calls to him.

"I have no idea man." The player checks on his teammate status on his HUD.

"F*ck! he's out."

"What do you mean he-" the comms was cut was once again.

"Guys, two of our guys are out, I repeat-" the player stopped using his comms when he realized something.

He was the **only one alive** in his squad. In his gut, he could feel someone is behind him.

"You son of a bitc-" the player attempted to fight back by drawing a knife but the enemy is fast to stab him first with his knife.

"Sssshhh" the enemy gave a quiet gesture to the player.

"Last squad neutralized." The enemy reported and the game is over.

"Good kill, stand by for further orders, Blue." The enemy's comms responded.

"Roger that."

He got teleported to the waiting lobby, He removes his smoke mask revealing a man with blonde hair and green eyes.

And hence, the appearance of Eugeo "Blue" Gray was revealed.


End file.
